


Lure you Into the Dark

by DoreyG



Series: Kill of the Night [2]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Gossip, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Gen, Gossip, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Natasha offers, sounding rather amused, “you got out of prison, then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure you Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the timestamp meme, where Likewinning asked for "The Danger is We're Dangerous, two months after". Now up on here, for... Reasons?

“So,” Natasha offers, sounding rather amused, “you got out of prison, then.”

“Of course I got out of prison,” she purrs, and jumps down onto the balcony – lands smoothly, and straightens in a way that she _knows_ looks professional and just the slightest bit sexy, “what do you take me for?”

“I’m sure you don’t want to know.”

“And more than that,” she continues, taking a sauntering step forward and ignoring any obstacles that may present themselves in her way – she’s never been a woman for obstacles, they grate on her in the least pleasurable of ways, “what do you take _Arkham_ for? It’s basically a revolving door system, a holiday camp where the villains of Gotham can pick themselves up after the latest fall and get ready for better things.”

“I gathered,” Natasha says wryly – but does, at least, finally start to look interested. She takes her own sauntering step, looks up just slightly with a small smirk curving her ever so pretty lips, “but, with Batman, surely that’s starting to change…”

“ _Darling_ ,” she drawls, and has the pleasure of watching that smirk go the slightest bit more genuine, “Batman likes the system, just as much as we do. You don’t think that he’s developed a fondness for all the insanity around him, after all these years? Now, tell me – where’s the champagne?”

And Natasha looks up at her for a long moment, assessing…

“Second cupboard on the right, in the kitchen,” allows her smirk to grow, spreading across her face like the Cheshire Cat – yet another positive, he always was her favourite childhood character, “promise to tell me more about Batman if I also show you where the Vodka is?”

“If we have time, my dear, if we have time…”


End file.
